Not Quite Fate
by YuukiRI
Summary: "You spilled coffee on me you jerk!" "I had to, it was the only way I could get your attention." A story that's isn't really  about fate, but close enough. Oneshot.


**I wrote this story for a short story assignment, just think of it as a break from Evanescent Snow =) It's not a real deep romance fic, but it touches it, it was supposed to be a "short story" after all so it might no be as detailed as Evanescent Snow but i think i did a pretty good job! Enjoy!**

**Not Quite Fate**

I can't believe they would do this to me. I glared into my reflection, as I sat crossed legged at the counter table. I squeezed my cup lightly in frustration. This is the twentieth century for God's sake! Who does things like getting their only child into an arranged marriage?

"_Sakura, we arranged a meeting for you." My mother's lips pressed into a thin line._

"_A meeting for what?"_ _I asked clueless._

"_Marriage." My father answered simply._

"_What? Why?" My mouth gaped._

"_Well, it's good to form new business relationships and I think he'd be good for you."_

"_I'm not getting married to some random old geezer I never even met!" I snarled._

"_Sakura we're not telling you to get married right now, you're still in high school. But hopefully later on-"_

"_No! I'm not getting married." I shouted and I left with a huff._

I ran away, but I didn't really get that far. I rolled my eyes at the location; it was a popular hangout for my high school. I snorted, there was no way I'm going to get married to some old guy so my parents could form a better partnership with some firm. I raked my hand through my wavy auburn locks as I watched the reflection of my emerald eyes glisten on the store's window. I tapped my finger impatiently against the counter. The only problem was, what should I do now? I began to think up a bunch of possible steps I could take to avoid my parent's lack of good parental judgment. My thoughts were interrupted when a burning hot liquid made contact against my jeaned leg. I flinched back and yelped at the sudden heat. I glanced over to see my thigh partially soaked and a cup of coffee lying on the floor in a pool of spilt coffee. My irritation grew at the realization of what happened. I growled as I looked up to the culprit. "You spilled coffee on me jerk!" Now usually I wouldn't react so harshly, but with how my mood is today I can't really control my words right now.

"Sorry, it was the only way to get your attention."

I froze at the deep velvet voice as I began to recognize the culprits face. "Syaoran!" Li Syaoran, my chemistry lab partner. He was a nice guy and cute, but he had a terrible hobby of irritating me. I snapped back into my irritation as I said levelly. "May I ask why you needed to use a hot substance to get my attention?"

He chuckled. "You were so lost in thought that you didn't even notice I was here for the last few minutes, until I accidently poured something on you." He gave me mischievous grin, splitting his gorgeous face.

My eyes narrowed. "That doesn't mean you should pour coffee on me." This was the problem I had with Syaoran, he could be an insufferable little creep at times yet what infuriates me even more is that I had a crush on him since ninth grade, which makes it nearly impossible for me to not let things go his way.

"Just think of it as payback for all the times you accidently spilled chemicals on me, 'kay partner?" He leaned forward and gazed into my eyes with his amber orbs. "Hey if you're not busy, wanna head to theme park with me?"

Any other day I would have loved to, but just not today. "Sorry Syaoran I'm not in the mood." I began to massage my temples. I looked at my jeans; I'm so glad that I decided to wear my dark blue demi ones today. I glanced over my pure white sweater hoping that no drops of coffee were seen on it.

"So you'd rather glare at your reflection, then have a date with me?" He revealed a playful smirk.

I snorted at his humor. "I'm really frustrated at the moment, so yes I would rather stare into my reflection." I looked at him and observed his clothing, I found it strange that Syaoran was wearing a polo shirt today rather than his usual American Eagle sweaters. He was even wearing tighter fit jeans today. Weird; but I have to say that he looks cuter than ever.

"If you're frustrated it'd be better to get rid of all that pent up rage by going on rides." He cheered slightly as he suddenly grabbed me and began walking towards the coffee exit.

"Hey Syaoran!" I began to protest. Sometimes I can't believe how much strength he can pull from such a lithe body. I mean he's not scrawny or anything, he's just average. He's not even that much taller than me and I'm only five feet tall! I frowned at the thought of my height, if only if I didn't decide to do gymnastics; it's the most likely reason why I have stunted growth when my parents are both so tall. I sighed; that's also why I was able to join the cheerleading team. You can't win them all.

He simply grinned as we walked towards the theme park entrance. "C'mon Sakura, it isn't even that far."

"You're lucky, I won't just crucify you." I grumbled.

"I'll pay for you, if money's what you're grumbling about back there." Syaoran offered as he raked through his short chocolate brown hair.

"No, it's fine, I'll pay for my self." I answered.

"No, I should pay, I did say it was a date right?"

I scoffed. "Whatever Syaoran."

I watched him as he paid before he turned around as he pulled me through the gates and asked. "Which ride do you think we should go one first?"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "I'm not in the mood Syaoran."

"Yes, yes, you're mentally frustrated. But didn't I say that you need to go on rides if you want to blow off steam?" He added with a casual tone. "Lets go on Rage Runner."

I sighed in defeat. "Fine." I really wasn't in the mood though.

We repeated the Rage Runner a couple of times before Syaoran decided that we needed to go on every ride before six p.m. I suppose he believed that it would lighten my mood and honestly, I hoped so too. Yet for some reason my atmosphere kept getting darker and tighter to the point where I was simply glaring. The more I thought about my parent's decision, the worst my mood became. I glanced at Syaoran who seemed completely oblivious to my mood as he continued to smile and look for the next attraction we should go on.

"Hey Sakura! Let go to the haunted house one next!" He smiled.

My irritation level grew greatly from that simple sentence. I looked at him as I tried to speak with an even tone. "And why would you even suggest the idea of going into a haunted house when you know I'm-"

"Deathly afraid of ghosts?" He finished and flashed me a mischievous grin. "Because it's interesting."

"What exactly?" I snapped.

He smirked which made my blood boil, how did I ever fall for such a insensitive person? "You."

In any other conversation I would probably plush, but at this moment I'm taking it as an insult. "How kind of you to say so." I gritted through my teeth sarcastically.

"I mean it's funny how you react to stuff like this." He pointed at the attraction. "It's really amusing to watch your expression change so many times in a single instant."

I continued to glare at him. "So you're saying that it's fun to watch me cry and scream?"

He pondered at my words before bluntly nodding. "Yeah, pretty much."

My hands formed a tight fist as I looked at him; he was smiling obliviously which made me sigh tiredly. "Lets just get this over with."

I saw him give me a strange look before quickly reverting back to his oblivious smile. He grabbed my hand and approached the ridiculously over decorated house. I shuddered at the blood red front door as it made an eerie creaking noise while opening. I gripped his hand tighter in reflex as we entered the dark room and a sinister cackle began to echo throughout the house.

I agitatedly glanced around as started to walk along a thin questionable looking pathway, turning right and left when it wanted me too. Even though in reality, I may have only been there for a few seconds but for me it felt like hours. With each step I took, I became more cautious and less courageous. I swear I felt my eyes bulge from the few things we saw in here. My eyebrows scrunched in confusion as we landed upon a dead end with only a single button that was a gruesome red with a huge black sign that pointed to it and read 'push this'"

I heard Syaoran chuckle beside me, which made me narrow my eyes at him once again. This jerk, I bet he's been here before so he's just taunting me since he knows that I would never step foot in this place by will. "Why don't you try pressing it Sakura."

"Why don't _you_?" I retorted.

He smiled childishly me. "I wouldn't want to spoil your fun."

"You mean your fun." I muttered under breath.

"Just press it Sakura, otherwise we'll be stuck in here forever. Well, I actually have no problem with that, you on the other hand . . . " His voice trailed off, but he said more than enough to guess what he wanted to say.

I continued to glare for a good few minutes before sighing in defeat as I turned towards the button and analyzed it very, very carefully. Finally after moments of looking a slowly used my fore finger to press the button. The moment my finger began to place the slightest pressure onto the button, the sign above it opened and a random _thing_ came out. I froze as my eyes drank it all in. My eyes looked at the empty eye sockets, the deformed skeletal structure and the luminous light that came from when the eye was supposed to be, if it wasn't literarily handing by a thread near the nose. After my mind processed what exactly was in front of me, I did the next logical thing I screamed and then I ran. I ran back through the path Syaoran and I just walked through until I felt out of breath then coming to complete stop. Once I caught my breath I crouched down and held the sides of my head. _'Why did this have to happen today? Why of all days did I Syaoran ask me on a 'date' today?'_ Tears began to overfill the rims of my eyes as I tried to bend my head down even lower. _'Why do I have to marry someone I've never even met?'_

I began to sob quietly as I heard rushed footsteps approach me. Then I heard Syaoran ask dumbly. "Are you okay?"

"What do you think?" I asked him between sobs.

I heard him sigh as he crouched down as well and patted me on the back. "Hey, tell me what's wrong."

"You decided you wanted to go through the haunted mansion that's what!" I hissed as I turned to look at him, I was surprised to see his expression to be well focused as his eyes looked gently at me.

"What's really wrong?" He asked softly. "Even if a haunted house may make you scream of run, it would never make you cry. Plus," he paused. "You didn't enjoy any of the rides today, and you've always loved them."

"It has nothing to do with you." I said bitterly. _'That's right, you don't have your parents telling you, you have to marry some random girl you've never met.'_

"Sakura." He said, soothingly trying to coerce me to talk to him.

I glared at him. "I said it has nothing to do with you." I almost shouted.

This time, a frown broke his usual carefree expression. "Whether or not it has something to do with me matters. Doesn't the fact that I'm asking you, prove that I just simply _care_ regardless of whether the matter is related to me or not?"

Even though I wanted to continue holding my anger against him, once he said those words my face once again fell into a snivel of tears. He looked at me sympathetically as he took me into his embrace. I cried into his sweater until I couldn't cry anymore and separated from his warm embrace. I took a tissue and blew my nose as I said depressingly. "My parents are telling me to marry someone I never met simply to form business relationship with them."

"An arranged marriage." He asked questioningly.

I nodded. "And for obvious reasons I really don't want to."

"What reasons?" He asked causally.

I looked at him my mouth agape. "I don't want to marry some old geezer." I said simply soon after.

"Oh."

"_Oh?_" I repeated sarcastically. Anger began to bubble inside me once again. "I tell you that I'm being forced to wed someone that could possible thirty years older than me or more and all you come up with is _oh_?"

"Well you can't be certain that he's_ that_ old." He said in an irritable tone.

"I knew you wouldn't get it." I shook my head.

He frowned. "Just talk it over with your parents."

I snorted. "Do you think I would be lazing around in the café if that would work? My parents are as stubborn as me."

"It'll be fine." He waved at me blithely.

My irritation level rose once again. "How could you know that? For all I know I could end up being married to some seventy year old pervert simply for business, my feelings aren't even taken into consideration." I bit my lip. "You can only be like this because it isn't happening to _you_. I bet you would really care less if I got shipped off."

His face grew serious at my words as he gave me a stern look. "I care. Of course I care, why would you ever think I don't care when it concerns you? Do you think I'll just ask any girl out just because she looks _sad?_ I'm not that nice."

I gave him a confused expression.

He sighed as he realized my confusion as well. "Do I really have to spell it out for you? And you said I was dense." He muttered the last bit but I still caught it. "I like you Sakura."

At that exact moment I froze and the only understandable phrase that escaped my lips where. "What?"

He sighed again. "Why else do you think I'm sitting here talking to you for? It's obvious I like you."

"So you're saying if it was just a friend you wouldn't?"

"I'm nice, but not as nice as to waste a whole day." He said softly. "And I know you like me too."

I froze again. _"What?_"

"Your friend Tomoyo told me." He said bluntly. "She said something along the lines of 'it's obvious you two like each other so I'm just gonna say to speed up the process. It's getting tiring just to watch you two'." He shrugged.

"And when exactly did she tell you?" My hands trembling slightly as my face wrought in terror

"Yesterday." He answered. "And I must say it was the best Friday I ever had."

"I'm so going to get her for this." I muttered under my breath.

"Why? I think you should thank her, otherwise, I would've never got the guts to actually make a move on you." He smirked at me. "So you wanna go out or not?"

I rolled my eyes at him, all tears forgotten. "_You wanna go out?_" I repeated mockingly as I wiped my remaining tears with the back of my wrist. "Is that how you ask people out? You had very good reasons to be scared of rejection then."

I heard him give a short mocking laugh as he placed his arm around my waist. "Stop playing coy, and go out with me. You know you love it when I'm blunt like this."

I rolled my eyes again before blushing slightly as he pulled me closer. "Alright."

"Alright?" He repeated brightly. "I asked you in such a unique way and all you give me is alright?"

"Would rather me say no then?" I asked him sarcastically.

"Obviously not." He answered.

I smirked before a look of horror broke across my face. "What about my parents? They're practically set on getting me to marry that old geezer."

He winced. "It'll be fine. C'mon." He pulled me up and took my hand into his. "Let's go, you hate it here right?"

I nodded. "Okay."

I saw the ends of his lips turn up into a smile. "Do you feel better after letting it all out?"

I unconsciously placed my hand over my heart before I nodded. "Yeah." My eyes snapped wide open in realization. "Is that why you wanted to go through the haunted house?"

I saw him nod. "It's the best place to relieve stress right?"

I grumbled what somewhat sounded like a yes as we once again reached the inexplicable button. I stiffed at the sight as I heard Syaoran chuckling inwardly.

"Why don't you try pressing it again?"

I glared at him. "What? So I can freak myself out all over again?"

He shook his head as if I said something funny. "Press it, or else we really can't leave."

My brows furrowed once again before I gather all the courage I could muster and press that vindictive button. I closed my eyes in preparation as my other senses experienced the same horror I ran away from once again. After a minute or two I heard a creaking sound I opened one eye in curiosity and I was greeted with the sight of the outside. I breathed in deeply as we exited the haunted house finally and the doors closed behind us. I breathed out not realizing I was holding it in as I heard Syaoran say excitedly. "Wasn't that fun?"

"No." I stated bluntly.

He smirked. "But aren't you glad we got together?"

At this my gaze softened as I gave him an expression mixed with a small bit of happiness before realization befell me again. "What are we going to do about mom and dad?"

He simply smiled in a mature manner before he began guiding me back to the coffee shop. "It's fine, it's fine."

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion at how calm he appeared to be.

He looked at me again with a serious look. "But I just wanted to mention that your fiancé is not an old geezer, in fact he's a very young energetic male."

I snorted. "How would you know? It's not as if you know who is. Do you?" I added questioningly in the end.

"Yup." He answered nonchalantly.

My eyes widened. "Who? Do I know him?"

"Yup."

I frowned slightly at his vagueness. "Who?" I asked again.

He looked at me as a smirk formed on his lip for an umpteenth time as he answered. "Me."

* * *

><p><strong>Quite cute, no?<strong>  
><strong>Like I said it was for a class assignment so it may not be fantastic, but I'm satisfied =) Plus I finally get to check off one of my story as done!<strong>  
><strong>Please review!<strong>  
><strong>-Thanks for reading folks!-<strong>  
><strong>-XoXo<strong>  
><strong>Yuukiri<strong>


End file.
